The Brothers' Act
by shanagi95
Summary: Part of 'His First Word' series! The meeting with the brother, and what the brothers do together. Slight OC and OOC.


**Title : **The Brothers' Act

**Author : **shanagi95

**Rating : **K+

**Summary : **Part of 'His First Word' series! The meeting with the brother, and what the brothers do together. Slight OC and OOC.

**Disclaimer : **I did not own Soul Eater, do not, and will not, as long I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

**A/N : **Hope you guys enjoy it. Read 'His First Word' story first before you read this!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Soul. Long time no see." The almost-identical-to-Soul-looking- drawled in front of both of them.<p>

Then he focused his gaze at Maka. "And who is this beautiful lady, Soul?" He asked Soul almost-no, he really expect Soul to eagerly introduced her.

But no, Soul clenched his hands visibly, looked like he was suffering so much, before he gritted his teeth forcefully and growled out as polite as he could be, which wasn't much, even if he was in normal condition.

"Wes, this is Maka Albarn, my girlfriend. Maka, this is Wes."

Maka confusedly stared at him, trying her hardest to not notice the way Soul glared at Wes, to not notice the lack of information about Wes she got from Soul. And like usual, she failed.

_'Well, if he won't tell me, I'll search why he reacted like this myself.'_

"Hello, Wes. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Maka." He smiled at her softly, but all Maka could see in his face was a predator, waiting for her to make the smallest mistake. Then he took her hand, not to shake it like Maka wanted, but kiss it swiftly.

She kept her body relax, although all she wanted to do right now was took a defensive position. She tried to make it looked like she was playing with the hem of her sweater, not rubbing her hand at it to make it clean from any bacteria she may get from him.

The shiver she experienced was from her trying her best to not choke from her disgust, but from the gleam she saw in Wes' eyes, he read her reaction wrong. She got the feeling Soul had the same impression from her.

_'So… jealous, huh, Soul? Well, now that I know of it, now is the right time to get rid of this trash!'_

Of course, she didn't say it outright at Wes' face. She had standard.

"Wait, Maka? That _Maka_?" Wes repeated her name.

Soul just nodded. "Yes, that Maka. You can go now."

Wes ignored him. "Well, darling, how did you become Soul's girlfriend?" He sent her a smile that should blind any other girl, but the nausea she felt of that clearly he hadn't gotten before, since he didn't notice it.

"It's none of your business, Wes. Now, Maka, we should-"

"We met in school," Maka cut in, "What about your relationship with Soul?"

He tsked, "Soul didn't tell you a thing about me, correct? Then let me introduce myself."

He bowed almost dramatically, at which Maka rolled her eyes discreetly. Fortunately, or more unfortunately in this case, both of the albinos didn't notice it.

"My name is Wesley Charlemagne Evans, the eldest son of Charlemagne Evans and Adelia Evans. Soul is my little brother with 3 years of age difference. I had finished my study last year, and I am called a prodigy in my study subject. I play the instrument violin, and I'm single right now. Well, darling, that's all I can tell you about myself right now. The rest, you should find out yourself." He winked at her.

_'You're also a narcissist, and I see you forget to tell me about it.'_

"Oh! I didn't know Soul has a brother! And you had finished your study? Soul started his last month! What is your study subject?"

"Music, as almost every other people in my family had taken too"

_'How special… and you're proud of it?'_ She thought sarcastically.

"I finished last year too! I studied human psychology." She laced her voice with unnatural enthusiastic.

She intended to add her perfect score into the conversation when suddenly Wes was off with Soul to who knew where.

* * *

><p>At Maka's comeback, the glare Soul had been sending his brother dissipated. He smirked delightedly at Maka. She would never brag about her cleverness if she liked the person she was talking to, so after that comment, he knew almost instantly, from her previous responses, Maka thought Wes was repulsive.<p>

Wes dragging him suddenly to a deserted corner didn't startle him at all. Before he left the mansion, at times like this, when Wes failed to charm a girl, he almost always asked Soul to help him.

The inevitable happened.

"How do I proceed after this, Soul?" We asked him with a ridiculous face he would never show any other person than Soul.

Usually, after the situation almost becomes a chaos, Soul would tell Wes his fault, the right thing to do after that to maintain his coolness, and the right thing to say to charm the girl.

This time, however, there were many differences.

Not only Maka was _his_ girlfriend, and he would never let her go, and he had pursued her for almost 3 years, and …

Well, the fatal difference at this time was, Maka was **_impossible_** to be charmed.

And he wasn't kidding. Even though Soul was quite a delinquent, he had always helped Wes in pursuing girls. He would make the strategy, and Wes would be the main character. But, even though Soul was the one who always made the plan. He can act like Wes. And he had tried it on Maka.

And it failed spectacularly.

Every role he played the lazy delinquent, the concerned boy, the over-protective weapon, the musical failure (He was despaired and would try anything), the cool but in love guy, all of them failed without exception. Miserably.

And even when he thought, fuck it all, then acted like his normal self, Maka never escaped his thought anymore.

The she suddenly didn't look like she mind he being closer than usual, then became closer, closer, and closer, and, at last, 2 months ago, she became his girlfriend. During those times, technically he didn't really do anything.

So he shook his head at Wes' request. "I can't, Wes."

He looked at him incredulously. "What are you saying, Soul? We have been playing this game together for most of our life, and suddenly you reject my request? You have never done it before! Why, Soul? You.-"

Soul cut him off, "Wes, do you realize we are talking about my girlfriend and not just any girl?"

Wes looked almost ashamed of himself for a second before he regained his pride.

Soul sighed, "And it's not only that. I on my own had tried it, Wes. I had tried to charm her for and all of my attempts failed without exception."

"But you two-"

"We're couple now, yes. But I tried to charm her for more than 2 years without success. When I sincerely became myself, with all of this aloofness and coolness(?), she became my girlfriend, and don't look at me like that, I really don't understand where I do it right, It almost like it wasn't me that got her, but she that got me, and in 4 months! Do you realize how fast it is after my long lost attempt?"

"But, Soul, let me try!" Wes pouted to him.

Soul averted his gaze, before he surrendered. "Okay… It's your own choice." He told him, not wanting to be the black sheep if it goes wrong.

Wes nodded almost eagerly. "Thanks! I'll try only this once! You won't forget it!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry to make you wait, Maka."<p>

The bashful voice made her looked up questioningly.

What greeted her was the most heart throbbing sight ever. Wes was looking at his feet, once in a while he would look at her with such fragile look at his face. His hands were hanging at his side almost fretfully. He didn't look confident at all, and it seemed like a little wind would make him fly without a trace.

Or, at least, that was what it would look like for other people. For Maka, it was the most repugnant sight ever, and at the sight, she vomited.

Right at Wes' feet.

* * *

><p>Soul could see Maka blanched a second before she vomited, and from that fact, acknowledging that Maka Albarn's heart wouldn't, and couldn't, be taken forcefully. Only natural personality could, and even that can fail.<p>

But he found himself didn't really care about it.

He was just happy-and lucky, he reminded himself- he accepted Maka's suggestion before seriously.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Soul?" Maka whispered.<em>

"_Yes, princess?" Soul answered with cool and (forced) nonchalant texture in his voice._

"_Can't you act normal? All of this makes me sick."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And that was it. And where I add (?) is just a place where Soul shows his narcissism nature. Wes and he are brothers after all. I'm trying my best with YMEB, and I want to make a series about 'His First Word'. I hope all of you support me! Send me suggestion! Please! Read and review!


End file.
